Jacob's Child
by iluvtopazeyes
Summary: Edward left, and Bella falls in love with Jacob. She gets pregnant with his child. Then the Cullens, including Edward, come back. What will Bella do? Read&Review!
1. Nausea

_Ok, this is something I've worked on for a while. It might not seem realistic, but that's because this came to me in a dream. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes _

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 1 – Nausea

" I love you," I said with a smile. " I love you too," the dark haired beauty replied with a kiss. He had to lean down, and I had to incline my head close to a ninety-degree angle, but it was all worth it.

" Jacob!" He pulled back and leaned out of my window. He shouted, " What? Sam?" Sam walked out of the shadows looking apologetic. He yelled up to the window, " I'm sorry! False alarm! Quill was pulling a freaking prank on me. Next time he does, he'll probably get pretty _tore up_!" He yelled the last line loud enough for him to hear.

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back into the room. He came close, closing the gap between us. " Where were we?" he asked politely. I smiled and whispered- leaning closer-, " Right about…here." I stepped on my tiptoes, and pulled his head down. He kissed me gently, and slipped his hands into my back pockets.

I kissed him, and slowly, the kiss became more urgent. I needed him; he filled the hole. I loved Jacob; I didn't think it possible, but I do. I was suddenly overcome with a great deal of nausea. I pulled back quickly; I had just enough time to make it to the bathroom.

I did what I was there to do, but the nausea stayed in my stomach. Jacob came and held my hair, and I turned to lean into him. He helped me up, and held me close. He gazed at me, and kissed my forehead.

He walked me slowly into my bedroom, and lied me down in the bed. He lied down beside me, and put his arm around my waist. I fell asleep quickly, only to wake from the horrid dream. I dreamed that Edward had come back, but didn't come back for me.

He came back for…another girl. I didn't care, though. I had Jacob; I'll always love Jacob. I looked at the alarm clock, and it was four in the morning. Jake had fallen asleep; I could feel the rising and falling of his chest. I leaned into the warmth of his body, something Edward never could have given.

I felt the nausea again, and ran. Jacob woke and followed quickly. I don't know why I felt so sick. I turned to Jake, and said, " Jake, I think I'm sick. I don't want you to get it. Maybe it would be better if you left." He came up and held me close. He stated, " I can deal with a little stomach bug. That's probably all you have."

I heard a soft shuffling from the other room, and Jake jumped quickly behind the shower curtain. Charlie walked in the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and asked, " Are you ok? Bella? I heard you get up, and came to check."

I said softly, " I think I'm getting something. I just got sick." Charlie nodded and said, " That would explain the running to the bathroom at four in the morning." I smiled and said, " I'll probably just stay in here for a while. I don't want to run again." He nodded and said as he left the bathroom, " Bella, don't go to school today. You look _horrible_. They'd send you back here the minute they saw you."

The only answer I gave him was a gag as another wave of nausea overtook me. When I was done- and Charlie was gone to work- Jake came out of his hiding place. He asked, " Are you ok? You look a little green." I nodded, and sighed queasily.

I knew that I was going to be here for a while, so I leaned my head against the side of the tub. Jake came down beside me, but it hit again. There went my food for the past two days.

Jacob disappeared to return with a glass of ginger ale and soda crackers. I took them gratefully, and finally felt better. I knew that I'd feel better later, just not today…

_So, what'd you think? Review pleez! No flames! _


	2. Discovery

_Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 2 – Discovery

Two weeks past. The nausea always came in the morning, but that was the only time I ever got sick. Something tipped me off that something wasn't right: my period. It was due four days ago.

I remembered the one night Jacob and I had a closer relationship. We had both decided afterward that neither of us were ready for that. Well, now I think that night is going to come back to haunt us.

Luckily, Jake was away with friends today. He said he'd be back at four-thirty. Charlie is going to be out until late. That would give me time to go get proof. I need to go to the drug store.

I headed out to the truck, and drove. I purchased it and ran. I got home and did the test. I closed my eyes, and ended the suspense quickly. Gasp! Oh No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not supposed to say that.

I fell to the floor and cried in agony. What am I supposed to tell Jake? More importantly, I'm _not _ready for this. What am I supposed to do? I can't give birth to a baby!

My breath started to slow, and got short and jagged. I closed my eyes fast, and started to breath rhythmically through my mouth. I knew one thing, I could _not_ afford to hyperventilate right now.

I guess I'll just have to wait until Jake gets here. I waited, and I heard the door open, and shut. I stayed in my place on the bathroom floor, but tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

It was no use though; the tear tracks are probably permanent now. It wouldn't have mattered anyways; the silhouette of a tall, dark figure made its way through the shadows. I gasped when I saw who that figure belonged to. Edward?

_Review...or I won't update:)_


	3. Hallucination

_Hey...so this is a short chapter. Since it is, I'm adding the next one also._

_Enjoy! - iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 3 – Hallucination

" Edward?" I closed my eyes and shook my head a few times. Then, I opened my eyes again. All I saw was the shadows. That was probably the most realistic hallucination I've ever had. He just seemed to be there.

Then, I heard the door really open and close, and Jacob called my name. The tears started up again. I couldn't tell him this, but when he sees me crying hysterically, he'll demand some explanation.

He soon followed my cries, and came by my side in an instant. I tried to force the thought away, but it invaded into my mind. _He almost ran at vampire speed._ I cried harder, and he pulled me into his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair while he comfortingly shushed me.

My cries slowed, and he just held me. Then he scooped me up and brought me into my room. He lied me down, and sat on the corner, his face tilting towards me. I open my mouth to tell him, but he puts and extremely warm finger to my lips.

" Shhh…tomorrow." I closed my eyes- they suddenly felt like lead bricks- and drifted off to sleep, but not before I said one thing. " A baby…" I heard Jacob gasp, but he never left my side.

_So review!!!_


	4. Charlie Knows

_So, here's your second chapter. I couldn't wait to post this one, but I don't really know why..._

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 4 – Charlie knows

I woke up, and Jacob's arms were wrapped around my stomach. I yawned, and Jake sat up. Guess he wasn't asleep. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to face him and asked, " You heard what I said?" He smiled and nodded. He also added, " Yah. I heard it about twenty-two times." I blushed, and he laughed.

I asked timidly, " Are you ok with that? I mean, I'm _pregnant._ Just think of what people will say." Jake smiled and stated, " I think it'll be hard, but I think we can manage. I wouldn't have changed anything. I believe everything happens for a reason." I loved the way he said _we'd_ manage.

" By the way, you think it'll be a boy." I cocked my head to one side and asked, " huh?" Then, it dawned on me. I had been sleep talking. I moaned and lied back on the bed, and covered my face with the pillow.

" Bella?" I mumbled a small yes, and he said, " I think we might need to go to the hospital to finalize the pregnancy. I don't want to get everyone worked up, then you not be pregnant."

I nodded my head. That would suck. Then Charlie and Jake's whole pack would know that we _did_ it. " Let's see if there's an appointment available today. I don't want to be around your pack until it's final. They might pick it out of your mind."

He said, " Yes, let's go." I called the hospital, and got an appointment. We went, and my last hope flew out the window when the doctor said, " You're pregnant."

" Seriously?" I asked the doctor incredulously. She looked up from the test results and said, " Yes. You're around a month and a half in." I leaned into Jake, and sighed. I then sat up straight and asked, " Is there anything specific I need to do?"

She gave me a packet of papers, and I nodded. G.R.E.A.T. I smiled and we left. Jake asked once we got in the car, " Do you want to tell anyone?" I sighed, exasperated. I looked at him and said, " Well, of course. But I'm a little more than nervous right now. I think I'm still getting used to the idea of this."

He nodded and we drove to La Push. We went into the garage, where Jake started to work on his latest project. I sat on the sofa he'd added for me. Midway through screwing a tire on, Jake stopped and asked, " Does this mean we need to, like, get married." I looked up from the spot on the floor I was staring at to him. " Holy Crow! I never thought of that."

He smiled, and went to get something out of one of his many toolboxes. It was a velvet box. He came up to me, got on one knee, and asked, " Bella Swan, will you marry me?" My mouth literally dropped. I swallowed hard before answering, " Yes!"

He slid a simple ring on my finger. It was a white gold band with a small diamond in the center. I hugged him, and said, " Jake, I would be happy to be your bride."

He left go to get another thing. It was the keys to the rabbit. He opened the door for me, and I asked, " Where are we going?" He smiled and answered, " You'll have to wait and see." We drove off into the mountains, and then we pulled up to a picnic area. It was beautiful! There were small lanterns all over the area. On the table was Italian spaghetti.

That night was wonderful, and I enjoyed every bit. It finally came time for us to leave, and we drove home in silence. We got to my house, and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Uh oh. He told me he'd be gone all this week. I looked at the clock: one-thirty AM. A light was still on in the house.

Jacob walked me to the door, and came in with me. Charlie looked up from the TV and asked, " Where've you been?" I answered, " Watching the stars." He seemed to accept that answer. Thank goodness. Jacob said, " Goodnight, Bella," he then whispered something only I could hear, " I can't come later. I've got to help Sam." I nodded and went up stairs to bed.

I heard Charlie enter the bathroom, probably to brush his teeth. He dropped something, I could hear the object hit the floor with a clang. Then, I heard him yell loudly, " Isabella! What is this?!? It says positive!" He ran into the room and accused , " You're PREGNANT!?!"

_Review...or I won't update until the end of this week:)_


	5. A Place to Live

_K, this is the next chapter. I'm only going to start posting 1 chapter a day b/c I've got to finish writing the story. Thanks for Understanding._

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The only and only Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 5 – A Place to Live

" Dad, calm down!" He looked at me incredulously and asked, " Calm down? Calm down!?! Bella! You're pregnant, and I'm supposed to calm down? Who's is it?" I swallowed hard and said quietly, " Jacob."

He just walked out of the room, probably to get his anger in check. I sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. I few seconds later, Charlie came back in. He said, " You're not staying here. You can't live here anymore." I looked up, and tears started to fall from my eyes.

I went to the closet, and opened it. I packed my suitcase and backpack. I added the duffel bag also. Then, I walked silently, to the truck. I sat everything in the passenger seat, and drove off.

I drove to La Push, and straight to Jacob's. He wasn't there. I drove to Emily's, and I saw several cars there. Those cars included the Rabbit. I took in a deep breath and opened the truck door.

If I walk in that door right now, they'll know. I don't really care anymore, though. I made my way up the walkway, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Emily had come to answer.

She asked, " Bella? Are you alright?" It was then that I noticed the tears falling uncontrollably down my face. I shook my head, and said hoarsely, " No." She opened the door wider and said, " Come in."

I stepped in the room, and the cheerful talk stopped. I looked up, and asked quietly, " Jacob? Can we talk privately for a minute?" Jake stood up immediately, and walked over. He led me out the front door, and we stood there.

" Jake…Charlie kicked me out. He said I couldn't stay." I went into hysterics. Jake held me close, and I never wanted him to let go. He finally asked, " Is it time we tell them? They might be able to help."

I nodded and he led me into the living room, which was silent. I looked up from the floor and said, " We kind of need to tell you something." Everyone stared at us, expectant. I whispered, " Jacob, please tell them."

He cleared his throat and said, " Bella's pregnant." Everyone in the room gasped. Sam looked at me and asked, " Is it true?" I nodded and answered, " Yes, and Charlie kicked me out of the house."

Jacob said, " She could probably stay at my house, but I don't know if Billy will let me stay when he finds out." Emily asked, " Could you get an apartment?" Jake shook his head. " Not enough money."

Paul said quickly, " What about the garage?" I looked up; Paul was a genius. I nodded happily. " What? No. The garage is in no condition to be lived in." I smiled and said, " Well, we could put a mattress on the floor, and we could just live there until we could pay for an apartment."

Jake looked at me and asked, " And how do you suggest we pay for the apartment?" I gulped as a decision that had to be made came out of my mouth, " I'll quit high school. I'll get a job." I looked down; I didn't want to seem like a pregnant dropout, but that's what I am.

Jake tilted my head up so my eyes were looking up into his. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and the conversation moved on. " So what are you guys going to do tonight?" I looked at Jake, and he said, " I think we should go tell Billy. Then go from there."

They nodded, and I walked out to my truck. He kissed me once more on the lips before saying, " I'll meet you there." I smiled and hopped in. We met at his house a few minutes later.

He came to my door, and put his arm reassuringly around my waist. We walked in, and Billy looked at us angrily. " Charlie called."

_So...REVIEW!!!_


	6. Vision

_I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! I'm posting 2 chapters for you._

_iluvtopazeyes _

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 6 – Vision

My eyes widened, and my hands went reflexively to my face to hide my blush. He looked at Jake and asked, " Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jake cleared his throat, and said, " Bella wasn't ready, and quite frankly, neither was I."

Billy nodded his head and said, " I guess…well, I guess you're in a bit of a bind, Bella. Aren't you?" I looked him in the eye and nodded. He said, " I'll let you stay…until you guys get another place. Which you _will_."

I told him my grand idea of dropping out, and he nodded at my choice. Jake finally spoke up and asked, " What do you suggest for tonight? My room barely holds me. It can't take another person."

Billy said, " Bella could sleep here…on the couch." I nodded, but Jacob disagreed. " She doesn't need to be on a couch, Dad. I think she should sleep in my room tonight; I'll sleep out here."

That's when I remembered something miraculous. My eyes widened at he memory, and Jake looked at me worriedly. " Bella? Are you alright?" I smiled, and walked out to the truck. Jake followed me, and I opened the door.

I grabbed my duffel, and unzipped the side pocket. There sat a little zip lock bag. Inside that zip lock bag was a wad of cash. Six hundred dollars to be precise. I turned towards him, and held up the bag.

I smiled and said, " Let's see what this will get us." He led me inside, and I asked Billy, " What'll this get us? Probably a week or two in a hotel?" He nodded, but answered, " Save that for an apartment. Stay here." I nodded. My plan had vanished.

I remembered Paul's great idea and blurted out, " Do you have an extra mattress?" Billy said, " Yes, why?" I took a breath and answered, " Jake already has a mini-fridge in the garage. He also has a couch, and radio. If we use the mattress, we could stay there."

Billy nodded, but said, " One problem. Heat. There's no system; you'd freeze. I guess I could lend you the extra heater in the closet. Good idea." I smiled, proud of myself for remembering the idea.

So, an hour later, we were set up in the garage. Jake turned the light off and took his spot beside me. That first night was a restless one. I couldn't get over the noises the garage made. I fell asleep, and started to dream.

_Jacob and I were at my house, and suddenly the door opened. I looked to the door, and standing in the doorframe was Edward. Behind him were Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. _

_Jake growled and I could see the ripples going through his skin. I took a deep breath before saying, " Jake calm down. Go back to La Push if you have to. I'll talk to Alice. Only." _

_The problem, neither Jake nor Edward wanted to listen. They lunged at each other, and Alice tried to pry Edward and Jake apart. I screamed, " NO!!!!! Edward! Jacob! Stop!!!!" They stopped in their tracks as I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach._

I gasped as I woke, and flung myself up. Jake woke quickly- he's not a heavy sleeper- and asked, " What's wrong?" My breath came short and ragged, and tears streamed freely down my face. I leaned into him, burying my face in his chest. " It seemed so real. It was as if it really happened." He pulled me back suddenly, and made me look him in the eyes.

" Bella…I think you had a vision." What? Huh? I looked at him, confused, as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ears. He answered, " sometimes, when a werewolf and a human… yah…the girl gets special powers. One of them is having visions through dreams."

I gasped. I did _not _want that dream to come true. It couldn't, though, were at my house. Charlie kicked me out. I shook my head. " It couldn't be; we were at my house." Jacob nodded and answered, " It sometimes isn't the setting that's real. Sometimes the only thing that is real is the concept."

That didn't help my nerves; it just made them worse. " Jake. No," I took a deep breath and finished, " Edward came back. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett also. You and Edward started to fight, and I yelled for you to stop. Then, I doubled over in pain when you did. My stomach actually hurt too."

He nodded his head and said matter-of-factly, " Vision. You'll probably be able to read minds too." I leaned back against the mattress in exasperation. This is harder than it should be. Suddenly, Jake's ears perked up, probably to hear something. Then he muttered a slight, "Uh oh."

Huh? " What, uh oh? Jake?" He looked down at me, and stated, " The bloodsuckers are here." I gulped. Definite uh oh.

_Pleez Review!_


	7. Fight and Pain

_Here's today's second._

_Forgive Me,_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 7 – Fight and Pain

The, door opened, but I knew it would. Edward was standing in front, with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett behind him. Jake growled, and I saw the ripples going through him. Alice asked, " Can I talk to Bella?" Edward stepped out in front of her, blocking her way.

I glared coldly at Edward and said, " There's no way I'm talking to you, so your wasting your time." Alice broke free, and hugged me. I hugged her back. She had nothing to do with this; I wasn't angry with her.

Jake and Edward jumped at each other. Oh no! " Jacob! Edward! Stop it! Noooo!!!!" Then, the stabbing pain came. I clutched my stomach, hoping the pain would stop. It didn't. I fell to the ground, and they immediately stopped fighting.

Jake yelled, " We've got to get her to a hospital." He ran over and picked me up easily. A thought that wasn't mine came into my mind. _What's wrong with her? _I recognized the voice as coming from Alice. I didn't listen; the pain was too strong.

Jake ran out of the door, and to the rabbit. He set me in, and drove off. I could hear a car screeching on the road behind us, and knew it was Edward. Soon, we were at the emergency room. Jake pulled me out, and carried me in. The nurse saw me, and went to get a stretcher.

They started to ask questions to Jacob, and he answered them quickly. Then, he half yelled, " She's pregnant!" Something just dawned on the doctor's faces, and they suddenly knew what to do. They strapped an IV drip to my arm; I could already feel the queasiness.

Then, I fell asleep.

_Please review! Again, I'm sorry! _


	8. News

_Enjoy_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 8 - News

I woke up, and Jake was staring at me. He looked really worried. Before he could say anything, a doctor came into the room. Not just any doctor either. This was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I looked at him, and he said, " Hello, Bella. Well, as you know you're pregnant. We found out that werewolf children often grow faster than human children." I look at him and ask, irritated, " Which means?"

He took a deep breath and answered, " Which means you're around the three month stage. You could probably tell the gender now. Also, you'll most likely have the child in a month or so. The first growth spurt is the largest. I suspect around a month." I nodded my head solemnly. I wished I'd had more time to get used to the idea.

I took a deep breath and answered, " What are we going to do about the doctors? They think I'm only a month and a half in." Carlisle nodded and said, " I'm going to stay. I think the others will also."

I gasped, realizing what this would do to Jake. " Carlisle, it'd be against the treaty for Jake to come to the hospital since it's in Forks. That means…" Carlisle cut me off and said, " We'll make an exception this time." I gulped, and asked, " What about Edward and Emmett. They'd likely lose control."

Carlisle nodded and answered, " They'll behave. Trust me." I nodded and asked shyly, " Do they know?" Carlisle shook his head. " Not that I know of. Edward could possibly know, but he hasn't said anything since we've been testing you. He's really worried."

I nodded and said, " He'll eventually find out." Carlisle nodded and said, " Well, I'll let you two chat for a while." He left the room, and I turned to face Jake. The first thing he does is lean in and kisses me, and I mean really kiss me.

Then, he leaned back and said quickly, " I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have fought with him." I shook my head and answered, " I don't think it would have been possible for you to not fight."

He laughed, nervous. Then, I heard a voice come from the hall. _Oh my gosh! Is Bella ok? When can I see her? Will Jake let me see her? _Alice. I looked at Jake and asked, " Alice is really worried, and she's not Edward. Can you make an exception? I need to talk girl stuff with her."

He narrowed his eyes, but walked out of the room. Alice quickly ran in after he left. " Oh Bella! Are you ok? I've missed you so much!" She ran up to me and hugged me, but was careful of the IV.

" Bella, can I ask why you doubled over?" I gaped at her for a few moments, then asked, " You didn't see a vision about it?" She shook her head, so I told her. " Now, you can't tell anyone else, and please try to block your mind from Edward. Alice…I'm pregnant. With Jacob's child."

She gasped and asked, " When?" I answered, " A few months. Apparently, the baby will develop faster, so I'll only have to go through a month more." She hugged me tightly, and said, " Your secret's safe with me." She leaned back and said, " Bella, he will find out eventually though."

I nodded and answered, " But we can probably postpone it for a while." I heard a knock on the door, then Jacob came in. He kept his distance from Alice, but did not make an obvious distaste of her. " Carlisle wanted me to ask you if you'd like to know the sex." I smiled and answered, " Of course." Alice stood and walked to the door. She asked, " Will you tell me after the tests?" I nodded my head, and soon the test was being done.

While the tests were being done, something unnerving was said. Carlisle stated calmly, " Well, Bella. It looks like you're not having only one child, but three."

_Review pleez!_


	9. Decision

_I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been working on a story of my own. I haven't been able to get my computer to work either, so that was a little obsticle too. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse._

Chapter 9 – Decision

Jacob and I both yelled, " What?!" Carlisle smiled and said, " Triplets. Two girls and a boy." Jacob stands and starts to pace. " Bella, oh geez. I can't believe this happened." Carlisle said, " Well, Bella you can go now. You can call if you have any questions."

I nodded and stood up. Jacob and I walked into the waiting room, and the Cullen's are sitting. Worried. About me. I mutter, " Hi." All of their heads shot up like rockets. Alice jumped up, ran over. She said, " Can we talk? Privately." I nodded and walked out side. Jacob quickly followed.

" Well?" She asked the second we were out the doors. I took a deep breath and said, " We're having triplets. Two girls, one boy." She starts jumping up and down happily. " Bella I'm so happy for you! Uh…" I smile and ask, " What? Alice?"

" Uh… Bella, nah, it's nothing…" I shook my head and answer, " It's not nothing. You can tell me." She looked at Jacob and asked quietly, " Jacob, do you mind if I do some shopping for the babies? Bella's like a sister to me, even if Edward did something stupid."

Jacob contemplated this for a few minutes, then answered, " Only, if you promise not to mention it to anyone else." Alice and I jumped up and down, giggling uncontrollably.

Jacob nudged my shoulder and asked, " Can we go now? We need to get back to my house." I nodded in agreement, then Alice and I set a date quickly. AS soon as we were in the car, I needed to get something cleared up. " So…Jacob…are you mad that I'll go shopping with Alice?"

He sighed, and kept looking straight, but answered, " I kind of am, but in a way I'm not. She seems ok, even if I am supposed to hate her. I also know that Emily really wants to throw your baby shower, so if you want Alice to come, you'll have to have it somewhere in Forks."

I smiled and said, " Thank you." He pulled up to the garage, but before letting me out, he touched his lips gently to mine. Then he whispered in my ear, " Remember. Everything happens for a reason." I smiled weakly, then walked in the garage, our temporary home.

I sighed, knowing tomorrow I needed to do something important. " Jake, tomorrow…I'm going on a job hunt."

_Review pleez! Even if you're mad at me for not updating, review!_


	10. Coming Home Late

_Hi, I know this is a short chapter, so I'm posting the next one too. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclispe. _

Chapter 10 – Coming Home Late

I woke in the morning, ready to go. I put on my nicest clothes, and headed out. I went to several places, but finally took the job that I thought would be best. I'm now the secretary of the reservation office. Apparently, in La Push, the news has spread.

So, here I am, teaching myself how to type. I just can't seem to hit the letter W right. Oh well. How many words can I have to type that contain the letter W? Finally, I go home to tell Jake the good news, but all I find is a note sitting on the couch.

_Bella,_

_I had to go do some things with the pack. I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I smiled at the little note.

He came home at four-thirty in the morning. When he got here, I was really in a bad mood. " Jake, where have you been?!" He smiled, and answered, " Just hanging out with the guys." I glared at him, and said, " I thought you would be her earlier."

He came over and hugged me, and said, " I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more specific with the time next time." I smiled faintly, and pressed my lips against his. I didn't know that this would not be the last of the late nights Jake spent with the guys.

_Next chapter is up. _


	11. Wedding

_Here's the second chapter for the day. Hope you enjoy it._

_iluvtopazeyes _

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

Chapter 11 - Wedding

" Alice, why are you dragging me to get a dress?" She stopped in her tracks and said, " Just because you're only having the pack and I doesn't mean you don't wear a dress." I groaned, as she drug me into a store with wedding gowns left and right. I looked at the dresses and said, " Alice, the wedding is in two days. I need to get a maternity dress; I'm kind of showing."

She looked me up and down, then stated, " You are starting to gain a belly." She placed her hand over my belly, and I felt one of the babies kick against her hand. She smiled and said, " You've got one feisty one." I nodded and said, " Who do you think is having to take all of this kicking and punching?" We laughed and went along shopping.

Two days passed slowly while I had to listen to Alice chatter happily. Alice and I were at Emily and Sam's house. They were both scurrying around, and before I knew it, they had me in a white wedding gown.

We drove to First Beach, where Jacob and I first met, and Alice gave finishing touches in the car. They helped me out of the car when we arrived. I walked down the aisle eagerly, almost tripping twice. I was happy when I finally reached Jacob.

He smiled and took my hand. Then, the preacher led us through the ceremony, and we were soon kissing. I don't remember any of the reception. I remembered what the after-reception celebration between Jacob and I was though…

_Ok. So, here's what's up. I just realized I didn't have a baby shower chapter, so I added it. I must say I like it a lot. Here's the deal. _**_You've got to review, or I won't post the baby shower chapter. I can easily take it back out._** Pleez review!


	12. Shower X Two

_ Hi, here's the baby shower chapter. I'm so excited! I actually wrote a semi-long chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 12 – Shower X Two

I was told to busy myself while Alice and Rosalie prepared for my baby shower. Since I could barely stay standing for more than five minutes at a time, I sat on the bed in Alice and Jasper's room watching soap operas. I heard Alice yell something at Rosalie, and soon they were both screaming at each other. They'd been at it all day; vampire tensions were high.

The people planning to attend the shower were Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emily, Jessica, Angela, Serena (from work), and Julia (from work also). Apparently, the guys in La Push had a little celebration on their side of the line too. I heard a crash and contemplated going down to check on them, but decided against it. Going down there right now would probably tick Alice off even more.

Two hours later, Esme came up the stairs and escorted me down (just so I didn't fall and hurt myself and or the babies). I gasped when I saw the living room. It was so cute! There was baby clothing all over the place. It was so awesome that there weren't only pink decorations, but blue, green, yellow, and purple around the room. I was shown the tour. There was chairs set up in the living room for gifts and games. In the kitchen, the counter was full of food, and an extra little table for Serena and Julia's kids (both 10 years old).

The doorbell chimed as I was sitting down in the vastly decorated "pregnant" chair. Alice danced to the door and opened it excitedly. Angela stood shyly with something tucked lightly behind her back. I smiled and stood up, not caring about my aching back. She smiled and walked timidly over the threshold. She then tried to give me a hug. I laughed and said, " Looks like I'm getting just a smidge too big for hugs." She smiled and said, " Not at all. How about a sideways hug?" I nodded and she hugged me from the side. I smiled and said, " Perfect."

Soon everyone had arrived and we were all munching on a variety of snacks. Well, everyone who was human was snacking. Of course, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had their food props, but I saw them toss the food into trash bags at their feet. Rosalie stood and said, " Hey, I want to say something." I felt my eyebrows crinkle. I expected Alice to give a speech.

Rosalie turned to me and said, " I know we've never been the best of friends…or friends at all. I know that you've always tried to be friendly, and I know I can be very stubborn and snobby at times, but that's not the point. I was hoping that you and I could start over."

I felt a tear slip down my face, and I nodded. She smiled and Alice jumped up saying, " Ok, enough of this. Who's ready for baby shower fun?!" Everybody squealed in excitement. Ok, people like babies _way_ too much. Alice and Rosalie excused themselves as they went to the kitchen to retrieve the first game. They brought in a tray of ice cubes in bathroom cups. Alice explained as she passed them around, " Ok, there is a baby figurine frozen in the ice cube. The first person that gets the baby free from the ice cube has to yell at the top of their lungs 'My water just broke'. The only restrictions are that you can't put the ice cube in your mouth, run it under hot water, or put it in the microwave. Any other thing you do is perfectly acceptable."

I smiled, knowing this game was Alice's idea. Once all the ice cubes were passed out, she added, " Ok. Just watch your ice cube carefully. Now, we'll play our next game while this one's going on." Esme brought out four diapers. Rosalie passed out a paper to everyone. Esme explained, " Ok. Each diaper is numbered. The sheet you have has ten different chocolate bars listed. You have to find out which diaper has which kind of chocolate. You can use all of your possible senses to know which chocolate is in the diaper."

The game started, and the diapers were passed around. The list consisted of the following chocolate bars: Baby Ruth, Reece's Cups, Three Musketeers, Hershey's Milk Chocolate, Almond Joy, Kit Kat, Snickers, Good Bar, Crunch, and Milky Way. As they came around, I sniffed them, baffled. I couldn't tell a single one apart. Everyone cheered as Emily took a bite out of one. Alice snapped a picture and got that look on her face that said 'blackmail'.

I ended up losing, and Emily won (only because she tasted them). Rosalie gave Emily a little bag with a candle in it. She was getting the next game from the kitchen when Angela timidly yelled, " My water just broke!" Alice said, " No way! We tested the time on this game four times!" Angela said quietly, " Well…you said no microwave, no hot water, and no mouth. I didn't use any of those. I poured my drink into the cup; ice melts faster in carbonated drinks."

Alice was totally flabbergasted that a human outsmarted her. Angela received her prize, and Rosalie returned with the next game. It was a quiz about me. Alice had me fill out the key as everyone else did her best. Alice asked the questions, " What is Bella's favorite food?"

I answered, " Cereal."

Three people raised their hands with the right answer.

" What is Bella's favorite book?"

" Wurthering Heights."

Eight people.

" Where does Bella's mom and step-dad live?"

" Jacksonville, Florida."

Seven people.

The person who won was Alice, of course. Esme said excitedly, " Present time!" I knew this was the part that I was excited about, but at the same time dreaded. I got Jessica's present first; it was a basket of bathroom things for the babies. Then I opened Serena's; it was baby clothes. Emily got me a three-seat stroller, Angela got baby carriers, and Julia got formula and bottles.

Alice came out with two huge presents; the first was a crib, and the second was a baby boy blue comforter. Rosalie came out with another set of presents; it was a crib and a baby girl purple comforter. Esme came out with the last; it was another crib and a baby girl pink comforter. I smiled and said, " Thank you everyone." After everyone departed, Esme said, " There are a few more presents." I groaned, " You guys didn't have to get me anything else." She smiled and said, " The rest of the family wanted to get you some things."

Alice carried out four presents. I opened the one wrapped in blue first; there was a blue grizzly bear stuffy, a pink grizzly bear stuffy, and a purple grizzly bear stuffy. I read the card. It said: _Never forget your vampire brothers._ I smiled and moved on to the next one. It was wrapped in yellow, and inside was three bibs. One was purple, one was pink, and one was blue. It read _An apple a day keeps the doctor away_. I knew it was Carlisle's gift. The green wrapped one had a single stress ball inside. There was a note that read: _Keep your mood healthy. Keep your emotions in check. Use this when you feel you're about to go psycho._ I knew this was form Jasper.

The last one was wrapped in silver. I gulped. Maybe it's just a present from the whole family. I pulled the shiny paper off, and opened the box inside. It was a white and silver music box. Little lambs were printed on the outside. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I opened it; a little lion twirled around. I recognized the song playing; it was my lullaby. A little note was inside of the box also. I opened it, immediately recognizing the script. _Bella. I just wanted you to remember me someway. I also know how every time I hummed this song to you, it knocked you out. Maybe it'll do the same to your kids. Don't forget me. I'm sorry. I love you. Edward._

I wiped away the tears trailing down my cheeks when I heard footsteps outside. The guys appeared, and all stopped in the living room to ask, " How was the shower?" I gave a monotonous, " It was good." I then let my emotions slip and started letting the tears flow. " Thank you guys for still being here for me even though I'm carrying werewolf children."

Emmett smiled and said, " Anything for our little sis." I smiled, and talked to Alice and Rosalie while helping them clean up. Then, before I left, I waddled up to Edward's room. I put my hand up to knock, but I heard a musical, " Come in." I opened the door hesitantly and looked in. Edward was sitting on the couch listening to the _Moonlight Sonata. _I closed my eyes and let the story it told unfold in my mind. I saw forbidden love, and struggle to keep love going. Eventually, as the song ended, the love went sadly away. I realized this song told Edward and my story perfectly.

After the song ended, I asked, " Do you really still love me? You told me you didn't when you left." He kept his head to the floor as he whispered, " Yes. I didn't want to tell that lie, but I only did it to protect you." I smiled and said, " Thank you for the music box. I'm sure the babies will love it." He nodded and said, " The lion and the lamb is so you never forget because I'll never be able to forget you."

I stood up and barely whispered, " Thank you for everything Edward." I opened the door, and I swear I heard him say, " I'll always be here." I let a tear slip as I closed the door behind me. I pasted on a smile as I walked downstairs slowly, and the guys had already loaded all of the baby things in the truck. Jasper said, " Bella, it's not good to hide your emotions. That's how people go crazy."

I smiled even wider and said, " My true emotions will show when I'm on my way home." Concern shone in his eyes as he said, " Just don't get so worked up that you run off the road, ok?"

I rolled my eyes and said, " I promise." He nodded, and I drove home. When I went into the garage, all was dark. Then, lights came on and all the werewolves were cheering. Jacob said, " Ok, the guys just wanted to have a little celebration. I hope you're not partied out." I said, " Of course not."

Emily brought out food and we watched the guys go wild. I talked with her forever, but soon Sam said, " We all have a present for you." I shook my head and said, " No. You guys shouldn't have gotten anything. Sam said, " Sure we had to."

He led Jacob and I outside (apparently Jacob had nothing to do with this), and he walked away. Two minutes later, a minivan came rolling around the corner. I screamed. It was perfect! Jacob helped me to it, and the inside was _full_ of baby supplies ranging from diapers to toys.

We all celebrated until eleven, and then I started to get tired. Everyone smiled and congratulated us one more as they walked out of the garage. Jacob pulled out the mattress bed and we got ready for bed. He put his arm around me and whispered, " Sweet dreams."

_Ok, so what'd you think? The games played at the shower (ice cube baby, candy diaper, and quiz) were all played at a baby shower I went to recently. And yes, someone actually tasted the chocolate in the diaper. _

_Review pleez! I love getting reviews; it motivates me to write more. _


	13. Delivery

_Hey, guys. I've been writing more, so i have up to chapter 19 for this story now. I'm going to post 2 chapters today!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

Chapter 13 – Delivery

Jake is staying out even later. Now he doesn't even come home most nights. I'd call every one of his pack, and he was never with any of them. He finally stayed with me once I couldn't stand up without help.

Then, I woke up and thought I'd peed in the bed. Then I felt a sharp pain. Babies were coming. I started to breath correctly, then Jacob got me in the car. He called Billy, and the rest of the pack, and they were soon in the hospital waiting room. I screamed as the contractions got heavier.

Finally, after much screaming, one came. " Congrats, you have the boy." I smiled, knowing both the girls had a big brother to protect them. Then the first girl came. Then the second. Finally, it was over.

The doctors came in with the babies after washing them, and getting measurements. Then Carlisle handed one girl to me, and the other to Jacob. Then he handed me the boy as well. The girl I was holding had Jake's eyes, and lips, while it had my hair color, and skin tone. The baby boy looked just like his father.

The baby girl Jake was holding had his hair and skin tone, but looked exactly like me. " So, what would you like to name them?" I smiled and answered, " The girl I'm holding will be named Rachel Annette Black, and the girl Jake's holding will be named Alison Katherine Black. The boy will be named Charles Joshua Black." Jacob smiled, looking at Alison's face.

Alice was one of the first to bound into the room. She looked at their faces, and said, " They're beautiful. Truly. You're lucky." I smile, and the pack comes in. They all congratulate us, then I remember falling asleep…

_Review pppllleeeeeezzz!! - puppy dog pout -_


	14. Surprise

_Here's the second -very short- chapter. I wrote the first twelve chapters -except the baby shower one- in one day, so they're really short. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

Chapter 14 – Surprise

" Bella, Bella…" I opened my eyes, and saw Jacob down at me. " Yah?" He smiled and said, " Alice got us a little present apparently." I shot up like a rocket at that comment. " What?"

He smiled said, " Remember? It's a surprise. I don't even know what it is." I sighed, knowing this would be big. AS I thought that, Alice bounded into the room. " Come on! You want to see the surprise, don't you?"

I smiled and Jake helped gather our things. I went over to look at Alison, Rachel, and Charles. They were all sleeping peacefully. Jake and I got them in car seats, and followed Alice.

She drove us to a big house, inside the La Push area. The house had to be huge! It was big, at least three stories, and had a brick exterior. Trees covered the back, and the grass in front was luscious – not uncommon here. " Alice, why are we here?" She smiled and handed me a key.

" Welcome to your new home!"

_Please review, or I'll write only REALLY short chapters from now on! I'm talking one paragraph short! Mwahahahahaha! (JK:p)_


	15. Job Well Done

_Hey, guys. I know a lot of people complain about the short chapters, but remember this story was mostly written before I even had a fanfiction account. I didn't have to worry about the short chapters then. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. _

Chapter 15 – Job Well Done

" Alice! Our _little_ surprise… is a house?" I asked – well screamed is probably a better word – incredulously. " Yes. You didn't have enough room in the garage, and it's not very healthy either."

" Yah, but did you have to buy a HOUSE? Couldn't you have bought an APARTMENT?" She smiled and said, " Nope. But, if you don't like it…" I huffed and said, " Fine, if we have to live here we might as well see what's inside."

So, we got the kids in, and looked around. The first room was a beautiful golden color, and there was an old-fashioned, comfortable looking couch facing a _huge_ TV. There was a staircase that spiraled to the second floor, and I could see the hallway from here.

There were five bedrooms – including a master – four baths, a family room, living room, kitchen, garage, and dining room. I noticed one similarity through all the rooms. They were already decorated. The kids' rooms even had their cribs and things set up from the shower.

I asked Alice, " Did you have to buy all the stuff to go inside too?" She smiled and said, " I didn't. Some of it I did, but most of it came from storage. Some of it's been there almost one hundred years."

I smiled even though I didn't want to accept this gift. " Thanks Alice." She beamed at getting praised for a job well done.

_Please, please, please review!!_


	16. Imprint

_Guys, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter too. Please don't be too mad._

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

Chapter 16 – Imprint

" Waaaaaa!" I ran – tripping twice – to pick up Rachel, but it was no use; the other babies started to cry too. Jacob, once again, was gone. I'd had no help with the kids for the past week.

When they wouldn't stop crying, I started. I let tears fall freely as I shushed them. Somewhere, I heard a door slam, but I ignored it, setting my head on the edge of Alison's crib. I sobbed.

I heard footsteps walking up the stairs, and soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the darkness; the person's hand was cold. A light switch flicked on, and Edward was standing there; Alice was behind him.

Alice's face was grave. I gulped. " Wh-what are you doing here?" Alice shook her head. Edward took an unnecessary breath, stating, " We need to talk."

Ten minutes later, all three of us were seated in the living room. Edward and Alice kept exchanging glances when they thought I wasn't looking. Finally, my anger broke through, " If you guys were just going to sit there, then why'd you come?" Alice cleared her throat, " We saw Jacob." I gulped; he was on the Cullen's side.

" What about Jake?" she gulped then stated, " We saw him with his friends. They weren't causing any trouble, but they did break the treaty." I closed my eyes, hoping something bad wasn't about to happen. " Bella, the rest of the family's pissed. We're trying to talk them out of a confrontation, but they won't listen to us. They might listen to you though."

I glared, mainly at Edward, and said venomously, " So that's why you came here? To ask my help? Guess what? Heck. No."

He nodded, but Alice shook her head. " Bella, please. If you won't do it for Edward, do it for your kids, but there's one more piece of information you need to know." I motioned with my hand for her to go on. She took a shaky breath before answering, " I know where Jacob's been disappearing to. He's imprinted – on Jessica Stanley."

_Oooohhhh...cliff hanger. Review, or I won't post for a VERY LONG TIME. _


	17. Author's Note U Need 2 Read!

Hi guys. I'm sorry I don't have a new chapter. My computer has crashed and it was kind of hard to get to another one. All of my Jacob's Child files were lost, so I have to rewrite every thing that wan't already posted. I had around 10 chapters after the last one posted. ALL LOST! -sob- Well, I just wanted to give you guys an update on why it's taking so long. Please don't be too mad.

Thanks for understanding (I hope)

iluvtopazeyes


	18. Girl Talk

_Yes! I've finally posted again! I just used a different computer. The laptop isn't literally crashed, but we have to get the harddrive fixed. But still! A posting! Yay! _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. _

Chapter 17 – Girl Talk

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. The only thing going on was the tears. They fell and puddled at my feet. I bent over, putting my arms around my stomach. The same way I did when Edward left. Oh no! Please don't let this happen again. I cried…and cried…and cried. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours. All I knew is that when I finally looked up, Alice was dry-sobbing.

I tried to say her name, but all my throat would do is croak. Edward had turned his head, and he looked like he was trying so hard not to dry-sob too. For some unknown reason, reflex maybe, I lied my head on Edward's shoulder. He jumped a bit at this, but then relaxed. Alice stopped crying, and looked up to me.

" Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I just thought you needed to know." I sniffled and said, "Let's go." I stood and got the babies. Then, I trudged outside to my car, but Edward stopped me. " There's no way you're driving." I slumped my shoulders; he was right. I couldn't put the kid's lives at risk. So I got in the back with Alice, and Edward drove.

Even with the tragic news, Alice still made googly faces at Rachel and Alison. I smiled. She really would make a good mother, but the kid would have to like shopping. Edward drove noticeably slower. We reached the Cullen's home within minutes. Hey, I didn't say he drove slowly, I just said SLOWER.

When we walked inside, everyone was already in the living room. Rosalie's sour face melted into a grin when she saw us carry in the kids. Emmett still looked like he was ready to punch someone. Carlisle looked up from talking to Jasper and asked, " Well, what brings you here Bella?"

" Carlisle, don't go after Jake and the pack."

Emmett laughed, " Carlisle, she's _married _to one of them. She wouldn't say anything else."

I took a breath and said, " Look. I love Jacob no matter what he's done. Even though he imprinted, I don't want to hate him. If you go after them, my children will _have no father_!!" I started to cry again, and Emmett's poker face went limp. Esme came to hug me, and I let her.

Then. Carlisle cleared his throat. " Bella, you've brought up a very good point. We still love you, and anything that'll bring you pain we just can't do. You're right; we can't hurt those children by killing their father."

I smiled. " Thank you." Alice asked, " Can we have a girl meeting upstairs? Bella, do you trust the guys with the kids?" I nodded and let the girls of the family lead me to Alice's room.

As soon as we entered, Alice asked, " Bella, what are you going to do?"

I shook my head. " I don't know. I can't stay with him. It's not fair to him. He should be with the one he's meant to be with – his imprinted. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Rosalie looked at me strangely and asked, " After what he did, you say it's not fair to _him_?"

I looked at Rosalie and answered sincerely, " I should've known. Every werewolf imprints, and he hadn't on me. I shouldn't have been stupid enough to not realize that that meant someone else was meant to be with him. I can't just keep him like that."

Rosalie nodded, understanding. I think she respected me for that. Alice asked, "Bella, where are you planning on living?" I took a deep breath.

" Again. I don't know. I guess I'll find a cheap apartment. Just a one room, probably."

Esme piped in, " Bella. You will do no such thing. You're going to live here. That's final. We've got the guest bedroom. We can make half of it a nursery." I felt tears coming to my eyes again.

" Esme, are you for real? You guys don't have to take me in like that."

She smiled and said, " It's final."

So that was the end of our "girl talk." We walked downstairs, and Emmett pumped his fist in the air. " Awesome! Bella's staying!" I smiled; good 'old Emmett.

_So there it is! Pleeze review! I haven't gotten them in sooo long! I miss them! _


	19. Telling Jacob

_Hey, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm just happy that I got to post. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. _

Chapter 18 – Telling Jacob

I waited at the kitchen table. This would be the last time I'd be in this house. I'm waiting for Jacob. I'm telling him that I'm leaving him. My heart feels like it's ripping in two.

Alice and Rosalie volunteered to baby-sit the kids while I was here. As I thought, the front door slammed, and Jacob came in the kitchen. He looked at me, and asked, "Want a drink?" I shook my head and whispered, " Jacob please sit down."

His face fell a bit. Heart ripping more! He pulled out a chair and sat. I took a deep breath. " Jake. I know everything. I know why you've been out late." His shoulders slumped.

" Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

" I know. Listen, I want to take myself out of the equation. It's no fair to you and Jessica. You should be able to be with her. You always talked about how great the imprint was supposed to be, and I want you to experience that with out me being in the way of it."

" Bella. I'm sorry. If you want to still be together, I'll ignore the imprint."

" Jake, no. You can't just turn away from something like that. If it's anything like I felt when I was with. Oh god, Jacob I'm sorry."

He bowed his head and whispered, " That's ok. I think I did worse to you than he did. You're probably safer with him, even if he is a bloodsucker. You're the biggest danger magnet ever, so it probably would be better for you to be with him." I swallowed.

I bowed my head and asked, " So what about the babies? This sucks."

Jacob said, " I want them to be with you. I don't want to force them to visit me; I don't want them to end up with a hatred for Forks like you did."

" Jake, those kids will see their father. I'm not going to lie to them. That's final. By the way…I'm living with the Cullens. Are you ok with that?" He simply nodded his head. I felt tears slipping out of my eyes. He came around the table and hugged me. I know now, he never wanted to hurt me. He doesn't want to be apart…but there's just something in the way.

_Please review! I love getting reviews! _


	20. Wolves to Vamps? Really?

_Hey, here's a new chapter. Happy reading!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. _

Chapter 18 – 'Wolves to Vamps? Really?

After two weeks, I was finally settled in. It was weird to be at the Cullen house so much again. The guest bedroom that is now my own has yellow walls. The cribs and "baby area" is on the far side of the room. My bed is in the middle. It's been awkward between Edward and me.

If I walk into a room that he's in, he always makes an excuse to leave. Alice says that he's just having to adjust. I know him. He does act like that.

I was reading _Wurthering Heights _when there was a knock on the door. I called out, " Come in." I didn't look up from the book until I heard his voice. " Bella?" I looked at him as he walked over to the side of the bed. " Bella, I'm sorry. I've been acting weird. I've just…I'm sorry."

I smiled and say, " Apology forgiven. So, anything new?" He smiled and said, " Well, this girl that I left the woman that I never stopped loving, and she fell in love with my eternal enemy. I came back, and she was pregnant and married. I was heart broken – even if I don't have a beating heart. Then, he hurt her. He imprinted with another girl. I wanted to rip his head of, but I knew it would only hurt her more. So now she's living with my family in our guest bedroom."

I looked down at my hand. " I fell in love with a werewolf who hadn't imprinted on me. I should've known! I just should've known! Why in the heck did I not think that detail through?" I was crying, and Edward's arm was around me.

" Jasper said you've been worried. What about?"

" The kids are a werewolf's children. Because they're around you so much, they might turn into werewolves. I don't want to risk that. I'll probably have to leave in a few years."

" Well, actually, Carlisle's been researching. He told me not to tell you, but he might've found a cure for that. He has a theory that if they're changed into vampires before they become werewolves, then it might reverse the trait."

I had happy tears come to my eyes. Edward hugged me and said, " Just thought you should know." Then, he walked out of the room.

As I lie in bed I realized something. I didn't want to be in this bed alone – I wanted Edward to be by my side, always.

_Please, PlEaSe, PLEASE, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review!! I'm begging you. Yeah, I know I'm being a drama queen._


	21. Research

_Hey, I know people are going to complain about the length, but I'm happy just to get a chapter up. I'm sorry about not updating consistently. I've still got to get my computer fixed. The whole situation sucks. But that's beside the point. Happy reading! _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. _

Chapter 20 - Research

Edward admitted to his fear; he didn't want to change my kids. He didn't want them to be like he was. And he also admitted something else - he didn't want to change them because he knew he'd have to change me. Even though he told me this, he admitted he'd have to do these things anyways. He used his timeless excuse: he was selfish.

Then, the day came when Carlisle called me into his office. He sat me down and said, " I've found some information that you might be interested in." I almost blew Edward's cover by telling Carlisle that I knew.

He kept a serious face as he explained. Then he gave me a two-inch-thick manilla envelope. " This will contain all of my research. If you want to pursue this choice, then let me know. Edward's already voiced his concern to me. I told him this was not all his decision. Do what you think it right." I nodded and thanked him before leaving the room.

When I walked into my room, I saw Edward holding Rachel. He was smiling. There was a familiar look on his face - love. Except this love was a bit different than the kind he showed towards me; it was as if Rachel was his own.

He looked up at me and asked, So, how'd it go?" I said teasingly, " Like you don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and answered, " True." He set Rachel back down in her crib and came to sit on the bed. " So...need help." I smiled before handing him a handful of information. I picked up a newspaper article from the early nineties.

_Werewolves turned vampire? This mystery has yet to be solved. Legend says that several werewolf children were adopted by vampire parents. Supposedly they were changed into vampires. A vampire clan threw out the idea of trying to pull this maneuver again. Who knows? It may work._

Ugh. That is not what I needed. Then, I spotted the blog headline: Werewolves Turned Vampire - The Truth

_We are a group of vampires residing in Southern England is a town called Applebrooke. The oldest of us was a werewolf's child. He knows the truth. If a werewolf is changed before the age of fifteen, then the werewolf trait will be erased from their DNA. _

" Edward! This is it!" He looked up, surprised by my little outbreak. He took a look at the page. He looked at it and said. "The only way to know for sure is to try."

I smiled, getting his hint; we were going to England.

_Review, pretty pretty please with sugar and hot fudge and caramel and hot fudge and sprinkles, and have I mentioned hot fudge on top? _


	22. AN

Hey, guys. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up about a new chapter. I always hate it when it happens to me, but I've got some questions. First, for all of you who've read AIM with the Cullens, should I even attempt to write another one? And also, should I try to post a new story along with this one? Please answer!


	23. The Catch

Chapter 21 - The Catch

_Hi guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been working vigorously on finishing my novel. I want to heads up everyone that I'm going on vacation, and no internet access is available. I will post as soon as I get back. I'll work on a nice **long** chapter on vacation. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

I fell asleep through the whole flight. I woke with Edward's arm wrapped around me. I snuggled closer, only to be broken up by the voice of the flight attendant, " We'll be landing in London in fifteen minutes. Seat belts on everyone." Why in the world would they put someone on the intercom if their voice is that nasally?

As soon as we were out of the airport, I asked, " So, how are we going to get a car?" He smiled and answered, " Simple. We'll buy one." I could feel my eyes bug out at the notion. Buy one? Yes, we did end up buying one – a Ferrari.

Edward drove us to a small bed and breakfast in Applebrooke. The room is covered in floral designs. I ask as I unpack, " Do you know who to contact?" He chuckled and said, " You didn't read the whole article. At the bottom was a phone number and name. I'm going to call tomorrow morning and see if we can't meet with their coven."

" Oh. Listen, thanks for helping me out with this and everything. You're really great." Suddenly he was standing in front of me – a familiar glitter in his eyes. He caressed my left cheek with his index finger. I felt the chill of excitement that I always got before kissing him. Then, he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I felt my heartbeat increase.

Edward did too, because he pulled back and whispered, " You've got to get used to me again. I'm amazed you didn't faint like our second kiss." I giggle, remembering the moment like it had happened a mere five minutes ago. Then I realized what he'd said.

" So that wasn't just a one time deal?" He chuckled and answered, " No. I don't want it to be a one-time deal. I want it to be forever." I beam and blush at the same time.

A tear of joy crawls down my cheek, and Edward gently wipes it away. I look up at my angel, and I can feel in my heart that he was here to stay.

- - - -

Edward and I were sitting in the small pub in town. Around us were seventeen vampires. The leader stepped forward. He had striking naturally-red hair and a lean, muscular build. He was incredibly tall – even taller than Jacob.

" I'm Jared. You must be Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand, his red eyes watching my every movement. He shook Edward's hand before asking, " Bella, if it's ok, I'd like to hear the background story to why you need my help." I nod, even though I don't want to tell the story.

I say quietly and shyly, " Well, Edward and I were together, but he left. My friend, Jacob, helped me pick up the pieces, and before I knew it, I was in love with him. He's a werewolf. I became pregnant with his children, so we got married. Then Edward came back. I had triplets: Charles, Rachel, and Alison.

" Then Jacob imprinted with another girl. I'm back together with Edward, but the children will change into werewolves when they're older. Carlisle Cullen helped me and researched this theory."

Jared nodded and said, " I'm so sorry. Hopefully I can help you. Yes, they can be changed, but there's a slight catch."

Edward and I looked at him and asked simultaneously, " What kind of catch?"

He looked straight into my eyes as he stated, " Their father must be dead."

_Ok, I need some reviews! I want plenty of them! _


	24. What's Best For Them

_Hi, I'm back! Here's the chapter. Now bear in mind that this took up 6 FULL NOTEBOOK PAGES!! _

_Now to some people who FLAMED ME: Just because a cliff hanger sounds bad doesn't mean that the character will follow it! Don't flame until the crime has been commited. And everyone, I would prefer language not be used in reviews. If it's a good review then fine, but no language in a bad way. _

_Ok, Enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or now Breaking Dawn. _

Chapter 22 – What's Best for Them

Edward's jaw drops; I immediately feel the sting of tears waiting to spill over. No. No. No. I avoid everyone's piercing gazes. I whisper hoarsely, " No."

Jared's voice says, " It's the only way." I'm suddenly overcome with anger. "How do you _know _it's the only way? You've been the only one to explain the phenomenon." He looked at me and almost yelled, " Because we've tested this for _years_! We tried to change one at fifteen; she died. We tried different ages; they died. Only two survived. Neither of the fathers were alive. Mine wasn't either. I think the research says all."

I stared at him, my voice monotonous as I stated, " Those children _need_ their father. They_ need_ him to tell them stories about their heritage. They _need_ him to be their coach and homework helper. And he needs them more than he realizes. And I need to know that he's safe no matter if we're enemies or not. I will _never_ stop loving Jacob! People who love each other don't kill each other. I would rather die than see him or my children get hurt!"

Jared seemed flabbergasted by my outburst. Then, he smoothly said, " Well, if that's how you feel, then I can't help you."

I put my head up high as I walked by him and out of the pub.

--

Edward and I sat on the floral comforter in our room. We were both sitting in an understood silence. I chewed on my lip until I drew blood. It was only for Edward's sake that I stopped.

What am I supposed to do? I can't leave the Cullens; I _belong_ with them. I can't kill Jacob, though. It's not fair to him or the kids, and I love him. I bounce between these thoughts many times before realizing something: I had to do what's best for _them._

--

We arrived home to hopeful smiles, but black eyes. I tried not to let my anxious emotions escape. My plan had to work, and for it to work I had to act natural, and hopefully they'll go hunting.

Edward led me straight to Carlisle. He closed the door to his office and inquired, "So how'd it go?" I looked at my feet as I answered, " Not so well. Turns out there was a catch – one that I wasn't willing to do." Carlisle was obviously confused.

Edward explained, " Jacob has to be dead for it to work."

Carlisle nodded gravely. He asked, " Are you going to tell the rest of the family?" I nodded and said, " Yes. I'll tell them now."

" Bella, they're out hunting. They just left." I smiled on the inside. That's perfect. I looked at Carlisle and Edward; black eyes.

" You should go too. You're both hungry." Carlisle stood without hesitation, and Edward kissed me on the cheek before following him. I smiled, only letting a tear escape after they left; that was my last vampire kiss.

--

It didn't take long to pack everything in the car and go. Before I left, I wrote a note to the Cullens:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this. Maybe we'll meet again, but it has to be this way for now. I've got to do what's best for my kids, not for me. I've got to put their happiness first. I love all of you. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_P.S. – Edward, I'll always Love you – no matter what._

I was on the road, headed to Port Angeles for the airport. I knew where I was headed: Renee. I knew she would help, unlike Charlie had. Tears flowed freely as I drove out of the city limits.

--

EPOV

I knew something was wrong when Alice stiffened mid-bite. I saw the vision in my mind; Bella was crying – driving out of city limits.

I cried out in agony and started running. I had to catch her. Alice ran with me and suddenly the whole family was trailing behind. I saw the van in my line of vision, contemplating how to stop it without hurting any of the passengers.

I decided to just run with it until she stopped. She drove to the Port Angeles airport. I was opening her door as soon as she parked. She just looked up at me and asked, " What the heck?"

--

BPOV

I heard myself ask, " What the heck?" Then, before he responded, he swept me into a huge hug. He then wiped a tear from my eye. I didn't even realize I was crying. Then, he asked me, "Why did you leave?"

I looked at him and stated, " I can't stay with you. It's what's best for them." I looked at all the sleeping faces inside the car. He looked at me and reminded me, " Bella, we still have fourteen years." I smiled.

_PLEEZ REVIEW!!_


	25. The Only Way

_Hey, guys. I know you're all probably really mad that I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry to all of you that have waited this long for another chapter. I thank any of you who have stuck with me since the beginning. Thanku for waiting these past few months. _

_I'm sooooo sorry x infinity _

_ENJOY EVERYONE!!_

_disclaimer - i don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn._

Chapter 23 – The Only Way

Everyone came to an agreement. Edward and I were truly meant to be with each other, but I was reluctant to change into a vampire around the kids. I was going to be married to Edward next month. When the children reach the age of fourteen, they're going to go live with Jacob. He's already promised to tolerate me as a vampire so I can see them. He also promised to not teach them evil legends about us.

--

_One Month Later_

I smiled at Edward, who smiled back. I walked down the aisle with surprising ease in my modest white ballet flats. Alice listened to me for once! But this wasn't what I was thinking. I vaguely noticed Alice or Rosalie (who's been quite nice in the last month), and Esme standing dutifully in their places to my left. I felt as if I had tunnel vision, I couldn't focus on anything but one – Edward. Him, in his perfect tuxedo and that lopsided grin I loved so much.

I don't even remember what was said, other than the vows and when Edward smiled and said, " I do." Then, we shared a kiss…

--

Edward and I enjoyed our honeymoon before coming back to the Cullen house. I sensed something was off when I walked in the door and Alice wasn't there to greet me with Rachel, Charles, and Alison. I walked throughout the house and finally found Carlisle in his study, along with all the other Cullen's.

I knew something was wrong when I saw the grim looks on their faces. Edward, even with his vampire speed, didn't have time to quiet me before I screamed, " Where are my kids?" All I got were blank expressions.

That only made me angrier, " Where the hell are my kids?!" Alice looked at me, a miserable expression on her face. She barely whispered, " The Voulturri."

I asked, " What?"

" The Voulturri. They have them. They came and took them this morning. They said there's only one way we can have them back."

I gulped and asked, " What?"

" They have to be changed into vampires at age fourteen, just like the legend suggests. Which means…"

I finished her statement, " Jacob has to die…or they will." Alice slowly nodded her head. I swallowed, trying to get the big lump in my throat out.

" Bella, we have one week to kill Jacob and seal the deal." I closed my eyes and said, " This can't be happening. So, it's a lose-lose situation."

Alice looked up at me and said, " But there's one other choice."

I nodded, wanting nothing more than the people I love to live.

" We can let the kids live with Jacob all their lives. We'd have to leave, and you can never have contact with your children, or they'll come after them."

I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I nodded sorrowfully… it's the only way…

_PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!_


	26. Realization

_Hey, guys! Look, I updated in under a week! I just couldn't keep you guys hanging like that, and I'm was sooo happy to know how many people have stuck with me. I was totally expecting to have lost everyone's interest. Thank you, everyone who reviewed. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - i don't own The Twilight Saga _

Chapter 24 – Realization

I felt warm tears spill out of my eyes as I looked at my family. I whispered, " We have to get them back…"

Alice's face went blank; she was having a vision. She was quietly dry-sobbing as she came out of it. I felt myself getting hysteric when she didn't answer my question, " What did you see?"

She showed the vision to Edward, he gasped. He looked at me and stated, " Bella…she saw Jacob…dead." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, probably, as I asked, " What?"

He looked at me and said quickly, " It was none of us. Bella, he died in a motorcycle accident." I looked at him incredulously, " But…but…he's a werewolf. He can't die from a motorcycle accident. He'd heal. No. NO!! HE CAN'T DIE FROM IT!"

Edward put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down. I was at first, until I realized the calm effect felt very artificial.

" Jasper! Stop dammit!" He gulped and stepped away, and the calm feeling went with him. I looked at Edward and said, " We've got to go save him." I quickly ran to the door, tripping twice, but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Jacob in time.

I was thinking this when I slid on the patch of ice on the Cullen's front step. That's what I was thinking as my world spun and all went black…

I woke up to a beeping sound…it was rhythmic, even comforting. Then I opened my eyes. Ow. Bright. Too bright. I quickly shut them again before hearing Edward's voice trail in from the hall.

" How are we going to tell her? She's going to be utterly devastated."

I distinctly heard Carlisle's wise voice, " But she has to know, Edward. You can't just keep something like this from her. She'll be angry with you if you don't. You have to tell her that…I think she's awake. Her monitor just jumped. Edward I want you to go in there and tell her the truth."

I heard the door creak as it opened farther, and I felt the springs squeak as Edward sat down beside me. I opened my eyes again, anxious to hear what was about to be said.

Edward sensed my anxiety, because he asked, " Did you hear the conversation?" I nodded and added, " Only the last part."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a migraine before saying, " Bella…you slipped on a patch of ice on the steps. Alice called and let everyone know. And…Jacob found out."

I sucked in a quick breath; I knew where this was going.

" Bella, Jacob was in an accident – a motorcycle accident. Bella, he didn't make it. I'm so sorry." My eyes – once again – prickled with tears.

I could feel my body reacting to the news before Edward knew it was coming. I screamed, and threw up, and screamed some more. Edward quickly yelled, " Jasper!" I felt my breathing speed up to be hyperventilating as Jasper came into the room.

I suddenly felt immensely tired, and before I knew it I was asleep.

_I was in the meadow. Then, Jacob appeared out of the trees. Except he was see-through, and floating. _

_" Bella. Please don't cry." I hadn't even noticed the tears going down my face before he mentioned it. _

_" Bella, this is how things were supposed to happen. Everything happened for a reason; it was simply my time to die. Edward loves you, and you need to be with him. Those kids should've been his. Bella, now you can be with your children." _

_" But…you're supposed to be with Jessica. And the children need their father." _

_" Bella, don't you see? Edward is their father. Sure, biologically they're mine, but they deserve to be Edward's. He deserves them. Please, be happy. And remember…I'll always watch over you. And I'll always be present in your heart…" _

_He suddenly started disappearing, and I screamed, " No, Jacob! Don't go! Don't leave me!" _

_Then, I was alone. Then I remembered what he'd said – be happy. He doesn't want me to be sad. He said it himself. _

I woke with a start – Edward by my side. His head was nuzzled in the nape of my neck; he was breathing cool, unnecessary breaths. I let a lone tear travel down my face. Edward wiped the tear away as I realized that Jacob had really spoken to me in my dream – it wasn't just my imagination making up the conversation. I smiled and turned to Edward.

" What?"

I smiled wider and said, " I'm done being sad about everything. Jacob came to me last night, Edward. He said to be happy. So, for him, and for me, and for you, and everyone else, I will be happy."

He smiled and kissed my nose before stating, " I love you."

_Now, please make my day and review!! _


	27. Epilogue

_Well, this is the end of this story. It's so sad to see it come to an end. I hope you enjoy_

_ Sincerely, _

_ iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. _

Epilogue

" Momma, look at this!" I looked over to see my fifteen-year-old vampire children holding up a small totem pole with a wolf on the top. I smiled before answering, " It's beautiful."

Rachel looked at me and asked, " Momma, where did this come from?" I remembered back to the day that Jacob gave it to me.

Edward said, " Rach, your mother might not want to talk about that."

I smiled at him and told him, " No it's fine. It was a gift from a man I loved, your father. You see, he was a werewolf."

Charles asked curiously, " But we're vampires."

I smiled and said, " Yes we are. We found a way to cure you of your werewolf traits so we could stay together." He mumbled a slight oh before I continued, " So, I found out I was pregnant; I was only eighteen. And just because I had you at eighteen doesn't mean you're allowed to. But, anyways, we got married, and I stayed with you guys. Then, the man imprinted, which is basically finding your soul mate, with one of my friends. But I was given that totem pole the night of our wedding."

Alison gasped and asked, " What did you do?"

" Well, Edward had come back to Forks to apologize, and I ended up staying with their family."

Rachel looked between me and Edward, who were sharing a moment, before she asked, " Wait, so how did you and Dad fall in love?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off mine before stating, " Rach, that's a story for another day."

_So, please review for the last time for this story. I'll be working on a new story soon, so keep a look out. _

_iluvtopazeyes_


End file.
